


Body Party

by guitarstrings



Category: Glee
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fingering, Fucking, G!P, Oral Sex, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5010376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitarstrings/pseuds/guitarstrings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn is sexually frustrated because g!p Rachel keeps locking herself in the music room of their apartment. Having had enough, she barges in on Rachel and performs a sexy dance for her and they get it on after Quinn gives her a blowjob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Party

**Author's Note:**

> Song used is Body Party by Ciara.

Quinn has had enough of this nonsense. It infuriated her that Rachel couldn’t see that she had a very horny girlfriend walking around the apartment, even more so when the brunette didn’t even bat an eyelash when she swayed her hips and did everything she could to seduce her into bed. Or any surface in the apartment where they could have sex.

As the days flew by, Quinn’s longing to be made love to by Rachel turned into an animalistic desire to be _fucked_. But every time she tried to initiate something, Rachel would already be back inside her small music room at the corner of their apartment, working on something new for her band. Quinn would wait inside their bedroom, _naked_ , for Rachel. But her girlfriend would keep herself locked up late into the night, and Quinn eventually gave up each time and just went to sleep, even though her pussy ached to be filled by Rachel’s thick meat.

And when the time came that she couldn’t take it any longer, she had to take matters into her own hands. She would lie naked in bed, pleasuring herself and settling for imagining Rachel plowing her into the mattress with quick, powerful thrusts of her cock. Which left her feeling even more sexually frustrated because she had to resort to masturbation and fantasies when she very well knew that she could have the real thing anytime.

She would cum around her fingers, but her self-love orgasms paled in comparison to the ones that Rachel brought her every time they had sex. Soon, her own fingers weren’t enough and she had to bring out the vibrating dildo she swore she wouldn’t use on herself again the moment she and Rachel made love for the first time.

The only times it was used after that was when she and Rachel wanted to do raunchier things, but for the most part, it was left inside the box. She should have felt guilty, but the fact that Rachel hadn’t touched her in over a week was driving her insane. But the dildo could never compare to Rachel’s majestic dick stretching her tight hole and dragging against her walls. The orgasms were comparably stronger as opposed to the times when she just fingered herself, but it still didn’t give her the mind-blowing, leg-shaking, and pussy-quivering orgasm she so desperately looked for.

And the fact that she wasn’t being filled with Rachel’s hot, thick load by the time she came down from her high.

Nothing can really compare to Rachel’s stiff pole.

Quinn decided that the previous night was going to be the last where she would be getting herself off. Today, she was going to make Rachel realize what she was missing out by not having sex with her.

A sultry dance number, she decided, was in order. Surely, one week should be more than enough for Rachel to sort out whatever she had to do for the band.

The new lingerie she bought was supposed to be a surprise for Rachel’s birthday that was coming up in two weeks, but Quinn decided that she could just get a new one by then. Maybe something sexier and more daring than the one she bought.

She smirked as she looked at herself in the mirror. Smoky make-up, red lipstick, golden hair curled and tousled to give her a sultry appearance. She wore a black flyaway babydoll that showed her abs when she parted the front, matched with a sheer, black thong to complete the outfit. A ribbon tied the ends together, the cups pushing her breasts up a little.

If Rachel still didn’t fuck her after the show she was going to put on, then Quinn would just have to jump her and ride her senseless there and then.

Content with how she looked, Quinn grabbed the USB from her desk and the duplicate key to the music room, knowing full well that Rachel locked it every time she spent time in there. She marched out of their bedroom and unlocked the door to the music room, eyes narrowing at the sight of Rachel sitting in the corner, electric guitar in hand and headphones over her ears. With a huff, Quinn plugged the USB in the stereo system, grabbed the remote control, walked up to Rachel and tore the headphones off.

This finally got Rachel’s attention, and Quinn placed the headphones aside. The brunette simply stared at her, dumfounded. Her jaw dropped and Quinn smirked as darkening brown orbs raked over her body. Without preamble, Quinn took the guitar from Rachel’s hands and put it on the rack, then hit play on the remote.

Ciara’s Body Party started playing, and Quinn palmed the growing bulge in Rachel’s jeans, leaning close to whisper in her girlfriend’s ear.

“You can get back to work after you fuck my pussy… Assuming that you still have the strength to work on your music by then,” Quinn husks, fingers tracing the outline of Rachel’s erection.

Rachel made a strangled noise and nodded dazedly, and Quinn squeezed her crotch before moving away.

“ _My body is your party, baby. Nobody’s invited but you, baby…”_ Quinn sank down to a squatting position and opened her legs, running her hands down her thighs. She bit her lip and ran a finger across the crotch of her thong, keeping a watchful gaze on Rachel. “ _I can do it slow now, tell me what you want. Cause tonight it’s going down, tell your boys it’s going down…”_

Quinn stood up and raked her nails against her neck, throwing her head back as she let out a soft moan. She ran her hands against her sides, walking towards Rachel with slow, calculating steps. Rachel rubbed her raging hard-on, causing Quinn to smile in satisfaction. She cupped her breasts and gave them a gentle squeeze, then sat on Rachel’s lap, spreading her legs wide open.

“ _You can’t keep your hands off me, touch me right there, rock my body…”_ she sang into Rachel’s ear, taking the brunette’s hands and guiding them to her stomach. Rolling her hips, she ground against Rachel’s erection, moaning in sheer pleasure. Rachel panted and started caressing her skin, grinding up carefully.

“Sexy…” Rachel groaned out as she slid her hands down to Quinn’s creamy thighs.

Quinn chuckled lowly and placed her hands over Rachel’s shoulders, moving her hips sideways and forward, skin tingling as Rachel touched her all over.

“ _I can’t keep my hands off you, your body is my party. I’m doing this little dance for you. You got me so excited,”_ Quinn stood from Rachel’s lap and planted her palms on the brunette’s legs, leaning forward to show her bust. She swayed her hips to the sides, staring heatedly at her girlfriend.

Rachel’s knees shook, her breathing erratic and light groans rumbling in her chest. Quinn planted her palm against Rachel’s chest and rolled her hips, flicking her tongue against the brunette’s earlobe. Shivers racked Rachel’s frame as Quinn continued to dance seductively, whispering dirty things in between lines of the song.

“ _Boy you should know that your love is always on my mind. I’m not gonna fight it, I want it all the time._ ” Quinn knelt directly in front of Rachel’s crotch, silently admiring the impressive bulge underneath her jeans. Eyelashes fluttering, she leaned forward and nuzzled the tent, then placed an open-mouthed kiss over it and laved it with her saliva.

Rachel moaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure, her cock twitching and throbbing insistently. Quinn clenched her pussy around nothing, her thong soaked and completely ruined. She continued mouthing at Rachel’s crotch, resisting the urge to slip a hand inside her panties and feel how hot her cunt was.

“ _The things I wanna do to you. My body’s calling you. I’m having so much fun with you, now it’s just me on you._ ” Quinn looked up at Rachel and slowly unzipped her jeans, humming in delight at the tent in the boxers that greeted her.

Before Rachel could say anything, Quinn pulled her jeans down to her ankles and yanked her half-erect cock from her underwear, then wrapped her hand around the base and kissed the weeping tip. She slid her palm up and down its length while suckling on the mushroom head, until Rachel was fully hard and twitching in her hands.

 _“Boy you should now that your love is always on my mind. I’m not gonna fight it, I want it all the time,”_ Quinn husked and nuzzled Rachel’s heavy testicles with her nose.

With a deep groan, Rachel ran her hands through Quinn’s curly golden tresses while her shaft was being teased. Smirking deviously, Quinn caressed Rachel’s rigid pole and used it like a microphone. She flicked her tongue around the sensitive head and cupped her balls, kneading them firmly in her palms. Rachel’s soft sighs and encouraging mewls got her to soak her thong, and she slid one hand underneath the ruined material to rub her hot and aching pussy.

“Suck my cock, babe,” Rachel breathed out, and Quinn was all too willing to do it.

While she touched herself inside her thong, Quinn took in the length of Rachel’s cock and swallowed around it, breathing harshly through her nose as she felt her gag reflex closing in on her. Bobbing her head up and down, she sucked and lightly grazed the thick meat using her teeth, moaning at the heady taste of Rachel’s prick.

She spit on Rachel’s length and watched it dribble down to her testicles, and then took the sperm-filled balls in her mouth. Slurping eagerly on them, she worked her hand faster inside her thong, rubbing herself furiously before sliding two fingers inside her soaked hole.

Her head stilled, and she whimpered around Rachel’s shaft while she finger-fucked herself. Displeased by this, Rachel thrust all the way into her mouth, her sacs slapping against Quinn’s chin. This brought Quinn out of her haze, and she reluctantly withdrew her hand from her underwear so that she could focus on sucking Rachel off.

She scratched at Rachel’s thighs as she bobbed her head up and down, her throat making slick sounds every time the tip of the brunette’s pulsing member bumped against it. Rachel’s thighs quivered, her knees shaking from the intensity of Quinn’s sucking.

“Keep blowing me, Quinn,” Rachel babbled, her toes curling and hips bucking to fuck her shiny dick inside Quinn’s mouth. “You’re so good at sucking my cock!”

Grinning widely around Rachel, Quinn massaged her cum-loaded balls, feeling it tighten against her fingers, alerting her that she was about to cum. She hummed the rest of the song playing in the background, and it was then that Rachel finally exploded in her mouth with a loud cry of her name.

Rachel’s semen tasted faintly of fruits, which Quinn greatly appreciated as she swallowed everything, mewling happily as it slid down her throat. Cooing happily, Rachel massaged her scalp as soon as she finished shooting her seed in Quinn’s flexing throat.

After the last drop was emptied from Rachel’s testicles, Quinn purred and let go of her shaft with a small popping sound.

“Your cum tastes so good,” Quinn rasped as she stroked the length of Rachel’s shaft with her fingertips. “So sweet and fruity,” she added with an appreciative groan.

Rachel choked out a laugh and pulled her pants back up, Quinn watching her with a disappointed frown. Maybe they wouldn’t be having sex, after all.

Noticing this, Rachel pulled Quinn to her lap and kissed her softly. “I’ll make it up to you tonight, babe. Sorry I left you so horny for a week,” she apologized, her brown eyes warm and sincere as she took the remote and turned off the stereo. Carefully standing up, she wrapped Quinn’s legs around her waist and grazed her teeth against her jaw.

The initial disappointed expression on Quinn’s face was replaced with a giddy smile, and she wrapped her arms around Rachel’s neck as she was carried out of the room. Attaching their lips together, Quinn bit on Rachel’s lower lip and caressed the nape of her neck, giggling as she felt the hairs around it rise.

Quinn opened the door to their bedroom and smiled as Rachel lay her down on the silken sheets.

“This was supposed to be my surprise for you on your birthday,” Quinn murmured as Rachel undid the ribbon of her babydoll.

“Really? You look sexy in it, babe. Sorry I got you impatient that you had to use it tonight,” Rachel apologized again as she took off the babydoll and kissed Quinn’s neck.

“Well, I could always get something sexier,” Quinn purred, watching her thong being pulled down her legs.

“I’ll be looking forward to that,” Rachel laughed lowly and sniffed Quinn’s panties, causing the blonde to clamp her legs together. Her breath hitched as Rachel rubbed the soaked part over her legs and pussy lips, and up her stomach. Flashing a small grin, Rachel left the ruined material on her belly and stripped down until she was naked.

Again, Rachel took the thong and held the crotch over the tip of her stiff cock and brushed them together. The sight elicited a small whimper from Quinn, her hand drifting between her legs to stroke her pink folds. After gliding the length of her shaft a few more times over Quinn’s underwear, Rachel held it above the blonde’s nose.

The heady scent of her cum and Rachel’s dick made Quinn gush on the sheets, her mind a clouded haze of lust as she glanced down between her legs where her hand was still subconsciously touching her cunt.

“Let me take care of you tonight, babe,” Rachel offered as she pried Quinn’s hand away from her dripping center. “Let me fuck that pussy good…”

Quinn bit back a moan at the sinful words that fell from Rachel’s lips, her entire body flush with arousal and begging to be ravished. Her legs spread further apart, and Rachel took the hint and caressed her thighs, near her throbbing center. Whining loudly, Quinn almost grabbed Rachel’s hand to place it right where she needed her.

Finally having mercy on her, Rachel roughly shoved two fingers inside her tight hole, and Quinn gasped sharply and arched high off the bed as those slender digits worked their magic against her walls. Underneath Rachel, Quinn writhed and moaned as her inner walls were tickled by those glorious digits.

She shifted her position so that she could watch the way Rachel’s fingers slid in and out of her sopping snatch, a strangled noise ripped out from her throat as she listened to the sinful sounds coming from her sex. Rachel licked her lips and continued fingering Quinn’s warm pussy, curling and wriggling her index and middle finger deeper inside the slick, velvety heat.

Quinn exhaled shakily, her eyes glued onto Rachel’s soaked fingers. While she pumped her digits in and out, Rachel thumbed Quinn’s clit in tight circles, the blonde’s hips jerking at the sensation. Her gaze swept up to Rachel’s darkened eyes, silently coaxing her to cum for her.

Her release sneaked up on her with one final mash of Rachel’s thumb against her clit, clenching her muscles around the brunette’s still thrusting digits as she whimpered her name. Rachel eased her out of her orgasm and pulled out her fingers, then touched them to Quinn’s pink lips.

Parting her lips, Quinn took Rachel’s cum-soaked digits in her mouth and hungrily swirled her tongue around them, tasting herself. Their lust-filled eyes stared at each other while Quinn sucked off her cum, her pussy tingling as she did so.

“Hot,” Rachel groaned. Quinn smirked and nipped at her fingertips.

And then she whispered, “Fuck me, Rachel. Use that cock on me.”

Rachel swallowed hard and buried the whole length of her prick inside Quinn’s greedy pussy, her hands sliding down to grope the blonde’s pert ass. Quinn was euphoric as she relished in the thickness and heat of Rachel’s cock sliding in and out of her needy cunt, her eyes rolling back as she fisted the sheets.

Her whole body thrummed with unadulterated pleasure as Rachel grinded down on her, thick meat nestled balls deep inside of her. Rachel’s thrusts increased in their intensity until she was working her hips forward in a frenzy, pounding Quinn’s tight pussy the way she wanted to. Quinn’s sexual frustration vanished the moment Rachel slammed her erection into her, giving her the pleasure and the animalistic fucking that she craved.

Blood roared in her ears as Rachel frantically pushed her cock deeper, loud groans rumbling in her chest.

“Right there! Oh God, _pound_ my pussy some more, baby! Fuck, fuck, _fuck!_ ” Quinn cried out, slamming her hands against the mattress as she thrashed underneath Rachel. “Ah! _Ah!_ You’re using your cock so good on me!”

Rachel growled and squeezed Quinn’s ass one more time before moving her hand to grip her waist, holding her down against the bed as she snapped her hips forward in continuous rough thrusts. Fogged by her lust, Quinn could barely contain her loud sobs and wails of ecstasy, her ears picking up on the slick sounds coming from her pussy.

Her walls clenched tightly around Rachel’s pounding cock, attempting to draw out her cum from her testicles.

And then she felt Rachel’s hot semen splashing deep inside of her, running against her walls and uncoiling a spring in her lower belly. She went still as her climax crashed over her in strong waves, rolling uncontrollably as Rachel shot one more rope of her seed in her grasping sex.

“Can you take one more?” Rachel asked roughly, thrusting slowly to stimulate Quinn.

Moaning softly, Quinn nodded dazedly and tangled her fingers in Rachel’s hair, feeling light-headed from her previous orgasm.

Furrowing her eyebrows, Rachel started up another quick pace, taking Quinn’s legs and hooking them around her waist. Quinn’s entire body shook as Rachel upped her pace again, lips quivering as she rocked upwards into the heat of her body.

They both smelled of sex, and Quinn melted against the sheets as she succumbed to the heavenly sensations of Rachel’s hard cock relentlessly pushing and dragging against her pussy walls. It plugged in her hole, preventing any of their combined cum from leaking out and dripping down her thighs.

Rachel comes _so much_ every time they have sex, and Quinn greatly enjoyed being filled to the brim with it. She loved having Rachel’s creamy white cum sitting inside of her.

The bed started to groan, and Quinn’s eyes snapped open at the realization that they might need a new bed soon. It was already starting to suffer from the effects of their frenzied fucking, and she wouldn’t be surprised if it broke down on them sooner than later.

“Love your hot pussy, clenching around me like that,” Rachel mumbled appreciatively as she mouthed at Quinn’s neck, apparently oblivious to the groaning of their bed. “I love you, babe.”

“I love you too,” Quinn gasped out as Rachel pushed roughly forward, the pace of her fucking making the bed rock. “Mmmm, I love your cock, too. So amazing at fucking my pussy…”

“ _Holy fucking shit!”_ Rachel choked as Quinn wrapped her legs more securely around her waist, keeping her thrusts deep. “So damn tight,” she grunted, running her fingers around Quinn’s legs.

“ _Yes!_ Keep fucking me like that, baby!” Quinn whined, her tits bouncing as Rachel continued her unforgiving assault.

Resting their foreheads together, Rachel let out a guttural moan and rocked her hips more fervently, until she was unloading her cum in Quinn’s greedy, soaking pussy. Rachel gathered her in her arms, holding her throughout her orgasm as her cock softened inside her clenching sex. Wearing a satisfied smile, Quinn lifted her head to kiss Rachel sweetly on the lips. Chuckling tiredly, Rachel peppered her face with kisses until her body stopped trembling. Rachel’s softening shaft sat inside of her, and Quinn sighed, feeling full and satisfied by the amount of cum that Rachel has shot inside of her.

It was something that she’ll always ask for from Rachel.

“I think our bed has had enough of our parties,” Rachel commented with a laugh as she kissed Quinn’s forehead.

“It sure has,” Quinn agreed, allowing herself to drown in Rachel’s warm embrace. “But my body will never have enough of them,” she mumbled as she weakly clenched around Rachel’s limp cock.

Rachel smiled softly as Quinn cuddled with her, their tired bodies melting into the security of each other’s arms. “Neither will I, baby.”


End file.
